


Przypuszczenia

by LoboBathory



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, mention of PTSD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wie, co to jest. To metal napieprzający metal w drodze do sztucznie wytworzonego serca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przypuszczenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431631) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> Tytuł: Przypuszczenia  
> Autor: kyrilu  
> Tłumaczenie: Lobo  
> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy

\- Anthony Stark – mówi Loki i w jego ustach brzmi to jak jedyne imię na świecie.

  
Jego oczy to roztrzaskujące się odłamki zielonego szkła, popękane i świetliste. To nie okna do świętego miejsca, kurwa, na pewno nie, ale przecież Tony nigdy nie był religijny.

  
\- Loki – mówi uprzejmie. To nieadekwatne, prawda? Dwie sylaby na określenie tej ostrej zieleni, a jednak Tony pozwala sobie pociąć się o ich krawędzie. Loki. Loki. Loki. Unosi przed sobą ramiona i strzela.

  
\- To było niemądre, Stark – Loki z łatwością odparowuje pomarańczowy ogień jednym przebłyskiem swojej magii, wydziera rozcięcie w przestrzeni, znamię, które szybko się zamyka, tak szybko, jakby nigdy nie istniało. Zabawne, jak stukniętym można się stać, ocierając się o taki poziom szaleństwa, myśli Tony, bo zegar nieco się cofa i wszystko odpływa. Szkocka pali go w gardle i zaczerwienione oczy Ojca palą go w odpowiedzi na jego niepewny uśmiech, i pustynny piasek pali w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś było jego serce… bilioner playboy filantrop… więcej, kochanie, więcej. Kolejny strzał z blastera wyrzuca żar w noc i Lokiego już tam nie ma.

  
Bastard. On i jego manipulacje umysłem.

  
Tony zaciska swoją złoto-czerwoną rękawicę na błękicie reaktora. Jest stabilny. Stabilny.

#

\- Super-złoczyńca… bóg, młodszy brat Thora i tak dalej… wpadł niedawno z wizytą, Bruce – mówi od niechcenia. Pochyla się nad blatem, mrużąc oczy na obwody, którymi się ostatnio bawi.

  
Czerwony kabelek niebieski kabelek złoty kabelek nowy kabelek. Powinien być, cholera, taki wierszyk. Powinien.

  
\- Tak? – mamrocze Bruce nieuważnie. Opuszkami palców przytrzymuje probówkę. – Czekaj. Mówisz o Lokim, tak?

  
\- Jasne. To na pewno był on, chyba że mamy kolejnego nordyckiego gostka, który nosi się na zielono i wkurwia cię tym, jak się szczerzy. – Oczy Tony’ego podążają za dłońmi Bruce’a na probówce. Ciecz w środku to niemal luminescencyjna woda. Wygląda na świecącą w ciemnościach. Do mózgu wdziera mu się pragnienie, by rozlać ją na ręce i naświetlić ultrafioletem, ale natychmiast hamuje ciekawość.

  
\- I wszystko w porządku?

  
\- Taa. Miałem swoją zbroję i wszystko, tylko czepiał się mnie jak dzieciak. A potem zrobił tą swoją sztuczkę ze znikaniem.

  
Brzdęk. Bruce odłożył probówkę i teraz z niepokojem mierzy Tony’ego wzrokiem.

  
\- Nie przejął władzy nad twoim umysłem, prawda?

  
\- Naprawdę spytałbyś o to mentalnie obezwładnioną osobę? No wiesz, serio? – parska.

  
Bruce chowa głowę w ramiona, łagodny uśmiech wykwita na jego twarzy.

  
\- Cóż. Nie, to nie jest najlepsza metoda. Ale ty z całą pewnością jesteś Tonym.

  
\- Skurczybyk nie może mnie zakląć, Bruce. – I już w momencie, gdy słowa opuszczają jego usta, wie, że to kłamstwo.

#

Tony kładzie się z posmakiem wina w ustach, jakby świętował zwycięstwo, i czuje zieleń rozkładającą się na swojej skórze.

  
\- Dlaczego ja? – kieruje pytanie w sufit, kiedy wszystko zaczyna wirować mu przed oczyma, jak pokaz przeźroczy w ciągłym odtwarzaniu. Żadnej odpowiedzi. – JARVIS. Zabaw mnie trochę, co?

  
Pokój rozjaśnia się błękitnymi projekcjami jego schematów, przypadkowo wybranymi wzorami silników i przewodów.

  
\- Dziękuję – wydycha powietrze w noc i wciąż jest mu tak kurewsko zimno, bez gorąca gorąca gorąca alkoholu śmierci Ojca pulsowania pustynnego słońca.  
Owija się ciaśniej kocami, pragnąc ulgi.

#

Tony jest wyczerpany, rozsmarowany na asfalcie, kiedy zbroja wgniata mu się w kości. Wzmacniacze są uszkodzone, ponieważ zużył za dużo mocy, wyciągając ludzi z walących się bloków, starając się uratować wszystkich tam uwięzionych.

  
Zamyka oczy i stały, błękitny poblask wewnętrznego pulpitu zaczyna blaknąć, ale wtedy jego maska się otwiera i, kurwa, znów jest zielono.

  
\- Idź sobie – jęczy w jaśniejące słońce. – Wyczerpałeś swój dzisiejszy limit złych uczynków, pięknie dziękuję.

  
Loki jednakże nie kłopocze się zimnym przyjęciem. W zasadzie wydaje się nim rozbawiony.

  
\- Och, Człowieku z Żelaza, wydaje mi się, że to ty leżysz zakrwawiony na ziemi. Nie przypuszczasz chyba, że możesz mi rozkazywać?

  
\- Przypuszczam wiele rzeczy – mówi niedbale i to niemal przekomarzanie się, bo brak mu prawdziwego przekonania; to tylko kolejna potyczka. – Kiedyś przypuszczałem, że kelnerka ze mną flirtuje, a ona tylko polecała danie dnia. Wielki błąd. I kto wie? Moje silniki mogą jeszcze pracować, dzieciaku. Lepiej uważaj na swoją śliczną twarzyczkę.  
Loki tężeje.

  
\- Zwracaj się do mnie we właściwy sposób, Stark. Ja jestem bogiem, a ty…

  
\- Śmiertelnikiem – kończy za niego. – Ale czy nie o to chodzi?

  
\- O czym ty mówisz?

  
\- O tym, że wygrałem. Ja… jak to ująłeś… leżę zakrwawiony na ziemi… ale ty wcale nie masz się lepiej, więc albo obaj jesteśmy bogami, albo obaj jesteśmy ludźmi, ale tak czy inaczej jesteśmy sobie równi.

  
\- Czyżby? – mówi Loki i, cholera, pochyla się nad Tonym, trzymając hełm w dłoniach, i ciemne włosy unoszą się milimetry nad twarzą Starka. – Naprawdę uważasz, że masz nade mną jakąś przewagę?

  
Milimetry.

  
Tony wstrzymuje oddech, a iskierka magii leczy rozcięcie na jego policzku, iskierka dobywająca się z bladego palca, przeciągniętego po skaleczeniu. Tylko fragment skóry pod jego prawym okiem, miękka niemal-pieszczota… Chryste.

  
\- Padłeś na cholerne kolana, dzieciaku – szepcze Tony, kiedy palec przesuwa się po jego ustach, przyciska się do warg jak sekret i Loki znowu znika.

  
Obaj jesteśmy bogami.

#

Tony zabiera Thora na drinka do cichego baru, zupełnie niepodobnego do klubów z jego niesfornej przeszłości, i wyciąga z niego historie, samemu zapełniając się migawkowymi obrazami Lokiego. Wypija te słowa: mój brat mój brat mój brat i stara się zrozumieć.

  
\- Jesteśmy skazani na Ragnarok, Stark – mówi Thor z na wpół zamkniętymi oczyma, bo, cholera, potrafi pić. – Tak przepowiedziano. Nawet zdrada Lokiego jest częścią proroctwa sprzed mileniów, ale żaden As nigdy nie rozumie słów przepowiedni, póki nie zaczyna się ona wypełniać.

  
\- Ragnarok. Chodzi ci o wielką walkę bogów?

  
\- Która nadciąga – przytakuje bóg piorunów. – Może nawet wydarzy się za twojego życia. Na pewno za życia mojego i Lokiego. Możemy ją tylko opóźniać.

  
\- Loki też? – Tony unosi brew.

  
Thor puszcza kufel z piwem. Jego twarz zasnuwa cień.

  
\- Ja… nie wiem, Człowieku z Żelaza. Zaczął jako Psotnik, ale jeśli dalej będzie kroczył drogą, na którą wstąpił, przyśpieszy dzień naszej zagłady.

  
\- Paskudna sprawa, co nie? – mówi oschle Tony i nalewa Thorowi więcej piwa, czując nadciągający ból głowy.

#

Nowy Jork jest zupełnie jak Sunnydale/Cardiff/każde permanentnie zagrożone miasto, które wybierzesz i Tony każdego dnia startuje z wieży Avengerów, a za nim snuje się dym, i walczy. Od pewnego czasu nie zmagali się z Lokim, ale teraz jest tutaj, tańcząc na granicy widoczności. To maniackie emitowanie emitowanie emitowanie energii – to nie jest normalne. Zmęczenie i gwałtownie rozdarcie – za cieniem tego kryje się Loki. Nawet nie musi pociągać za sznurki swoich marionetek. Sama jego obecność wystarczy, aby miasto eksplodowało.

  
Szaleństwo osłania go jak cholerna tarcza i Loki obnaża zęby jak zwierzę w zażartej walce. Pozwala, żeby niestabilność rozsadziła mu skale. Jest bogiem, ACDC ryczy w tle jak rozkrzyczane syreny, a on sam jest, cóż.

  
Chaosem.

  
Tony wie, co to jest. To dwustronne ostrze dobrych intencji i zniszczenia, połowicznie wbite w jego wnętrznościach i połowicznie tkwiące w czyimś gardle. To metal napieprzający metal w drodze do sztucznie wytworzonego serca. Pieprzona buteleczka Alicji, na etykietce której napisano „chroń mnie/zatruj mnie”.

  
\- Pokaż się, gdziekolwiek się schowałeś – mówi do porannej mgły i ponieważ to on jest tym, który prosi, Loki się pokazuje (oczywiście).

  
\- Jesteś czystą demolką, dzieciaku – mówi Tony. – Uspokoiłbyś się trochę, co?

  
Loki marszczy nos z lekceważeniem, ponieważ wie, że to słabość, jego obecność tutaj i teraz. Bo słucha. Bo – jakby to ujął Fury – idzie im na rękę.

\- Musisz przestać, lodowy dzieciaku… - Loki wzdryga się, ale Tony kontynuuje: -… tak, wiem, ok.? Twój starszy brat mi powiedział. Ty tylko… jesteś wielkim, marudnym histerykiem. Tylko że to szaleństwo, wiesz, mieszać ze sobą technologię Chitauri i kompleks na tle ojca, i problemy ze starszym bratem.

  
\- Zamilcz, człowieku – głos Lokiego jest niepokojąco łagodny. – Już ci mówiłem i jeszcze raz powtórzę: nie przypuszczaj.

  
\- Przypuszczam wiele rzeczy – naciska Tony. – Jezu Chryste, ty zielony popaprańcu, spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie. – Wpatruje się w niego, póki Loki wreszcie nie podnosi wzroku i wtedy wtedy wtedy…

  
Tony zostaje powalony głębią znużenia w tej zieleni, zabarwionej gniewem. Bezwzględnością. Cokolwiek widzi Loki, nie mówi o tym. Ale poszukują, obaj, szukają… tego, co spala.

  
\- Bój się mnie – warczy Loki, przerywając kontakt i, kurwa, jest zdesperowany, jest złamany, jest chaosem.

  
Tony, w odpowiedzi, rozpina swoją koszulę, tylko kilka górnych guzików (wcześniej tego wieczoru był na wystawnej kolacji). Wystawia reaktor na spojrzenie Lokiego, obnażając przed nim klatkę piersiową.

  
\- Nie – mówi i zostawia go, by się zastanawiał.

 

#

Światło dobywające się z jego klatki piersiowej jest jak błękitny świetlik o północy. Tony siedzi na dachu i myśli, lekka łuna wygląda jak latarnia morska.

  
\- Loki, Kowalu Kłamstw – szepcze w ciemność. Rzuca wyzwanie. – Boisz się?

  
\- Nie przypuszczaj – mamrocze Loki, dźwięk o strukturze aksamitu, i ręce Tony’ego sięgają, by złapać pełne garści włosów, by ściągnąć go niżej, bliżej, tak, żeby ich usta się zetknęły. Pocałunek. Jakby puzzle układające się na właściwych miejscach, kolory i chaos i szaleństwo pasujące do siebie.


End file.
